HR I,8 960
'Versammlung zu Lübeck - 1394 März 3.' Regest Johann Stoltevoit an Reval: meldet, die preussischen Sendeboten seien Dez. 3 in Danzig eingetroffen und hätten vor und nach ihrer Reise Schonen mit Herzog ( Johann von Mecklenburg) und Wismar verhandelt; verzeichnet das in drei Schiffen weggenommene und teilweise zurückgegebene livländische Gut; ist bereit, den einen auf Febr. 2 zu Lübeck anberaumten Tag mit Winold Clincrade Dorpat zu beziehen, und hat wegen Abordnung eines Sendeboten aus Riga dorthin geschrieben; giebt Nachrichten über genannte Schiffer; hat den Landmeister von Livland gebeten, den Hochmeister um Verwendungsschreiben an Herzog Johann und Wismar zu ersuchen; begehrt, dass es ihm ein Verzeichniss des durch die Vitalienbrüder erlittenen Schadens schicke und ihm melde, was er wegen der livländischen Städte Lübeck werben solle. 1393 Dez. 6. Quelle An de borgemestere unde rait tho Revele detur. Vruntlike grote vurgeschreven. Heren unde leyven vrunde. Wyllet weten, dat de boden ut Pruyssen qwemen tho Danzcke des mydwekens vur sente Nyclaus und gebben gedefedinfet also, dat dat ghud, dat vur ougen was tho der Wysmar, dat sy dat weder hebben gegeven. Vortmer dat ander, wes dair ave verrucht es, dair wil de hertoghe unde de van der Wysmar vruntlik tho wesen, so wair dat et gevunden wert, dat et weder gegeven werde. Wente do de stede vernemen, dat dat ghud ghenommen was, do heilden sy degedinge myt dem hertogen unde myt den van der Wysmar, eir sy tho daghe woilden in Denemarken; des lovede de hertoge und de van der Wymar op eyn recht wente tho der tiit, dat de boden weder qwemen nan dem daghe. Des synt de boden weder by en gewest unde hebben dat ghud gewunnen myt rechte vor dem hertogen und vur syme rade unde vor synen steden, des dair vur oughen was. Unde dat ander, des dair van verrucht es, dat es en ghenomen bynnen der lovede, de en de hertoghe und de van der Wysmar deden; hir umbe so hebben siit de beter tho manen. Vortmer dyt es, des de van Liifflande tachter synt van dem ghude, dat dair ghenomen wart in der vlote: int irste ut Jacob Johanneszone nam Clawys Mylres unde Arnd Stuke Lodewige van den Eiken 2 tunnen werkes, summa 1000 mr. myn 15 mr. Lubesch; heren Wynoldt Clincrode 2 tunnen werkes, summa 1000 mr. myn 10 mr. Lubesch; heren Johanne Eppenschede 1 tunnen werkes, summa 500 mr. myn 15 mr. Lubesch; Jacob Eclo 1 tunne werkes, summa 700 mr myn 12 mr. Lubesch; Aylff ut der Olype 1 tunne werkes, summa 450 unde 30 mr. Lubesch; Gerlach Engestvelt 1 tunne, summa 450 mr. unde 20 mr. Lubesch. Item ut Jacob Dubbelssone hebben genommen Hennynk Crabbe zulffderde, Hinrik van der Lu zulffderde, Deytliff, Knut Bernevur unde sin zone, Henneke Scharbouwe, Prybe, Luder Ransouwe, Henneke vanme Zee, Bertholt vanme Zee, Hinrik Tydemans, Hennynk Norman, Wyttekop, Clawis Zwarte, Crekauwe, Rode Kremer, Hans Meygendorp, Ketelhoid, Clawis Tymne, Beydenstorp, schipper Wedige, Degenert, Hennynk, Volmer Wrede, Schonenberg hundertdusent werkes unde 90000 werkes my 1000 unde 26000 schevenisse unde 11 1/2 tymber marten unde 10000 lasten unde 15 1/2 tymber mynkfelle unde 55 stucke wasses unde 16 tymber hermelen unde 1 1/2 tymber beverwammen Alberte van dem Berghe; hir hebben de koiplude weder van entfangen 66000 werkes und 500, dair sint mede 1250 schevenisse, unde 5 tymber hermelen unde 11 1/2 tymber lasten unde 46 marten und 29 stucke wasses; summa des gheldes van dem ghude, dat naghebleven is, ys 9000 mr. unde 750 mr. Lubesch, dair tho cleder, harnasch unde rede geldt. Item so heft Royst bekummert dat ghut, dat in Herman Pauwelszone was, vor 150 nobelen; we eme de gifft, dem wil hei et gerne antworden, dat neyn viandegud en is. Item so hebben de stede eyns dages verramet, up lichtmysse tho Lubeke tho hoilden. Des wart heren Hennynk Rumoyr bevolen van den steden, dat hei den steden van Liifflande jo seggen soilde, dat sy ere volmechtige boden senden ssoilden tho dem daghe. Des hevet Hennynk my ghebeden, dat ik van juwer wegen tho der vergaderunge komen sole; des wyl ikt gerne doen, God gheve, dat ik ju tho wyllen dair aen do unde dat giis hir na ok gedenken, want ikt nu ovel genesen mach, unde mit heren Veinolt Clincrade. Vortmer so hebbe ik den ban der Rige geschreven, dat sy uns eynen senden tho hulpe ut erre stad volmechtich. Unde Cristanicus de is myt leve komen tho Goytlande, unde Bodensteyn unde Schulte unde Hiddenzee sint wol gekomen ter Wysmar, unde Arnd van Hasselt heft dat wand upgeschepet tho dem Sunde unde is gekomen in de Wyssel; unde sy seggen uns, Gode siit geclaget, dat Johan van der Heide sy gebleven by Usteden. Item so hebbe ik gebeden mynen heren, den meister van Lifflande, dat hei gebeden hefft mynen heren, den homester, dat hei schriven wil an den hertogen und an de van der Wysmar umb dat gut, dat dair noch tachterstellich ist ut Liifflande, gelik dat hei doen wil umb de van Pruyssen; unde de breve, de ik vur vervarff van dem homestere, de hebbe ik dair tho. Vortmer wes unse borger beschadet sint van den vitalienbroders in desem krige, dat gi dat in schrifft nemen, unde wes ju vorder ghut dunket, des ik werven sule van juwer wegen unde der stede inme lande, dat ghi my dat enbeden myt den eirsten dunder underlait. Unde wes dair vorder gehandelt is tho dem dage, des sal ju her Hennynk Rumoyr wol berichten, wan hei, offt Got wil, by ju kompt, unde ik meyne tho Danzeke tho liggen went der tiit, dat de Pruysche stede teyn to dem dage; so wil ik myt en teyn. Anders nicht. Valete in Cristo. Scriptum in Marienborch in die beati Nycholai. By my Johan Stoltevoit. Die gleiche Quelle findet sich auch in MUB XXII 12584. Kategorie:Quellen